All Hail Lelouch!
by Kyruzo
Summary: The Zero Requiem has been abandoned. Suzaku is a slave to the Emperor and the world is at his majesty's mercy. Those who opposed Lelouch are now being led to the execution grounds. Character Death.
1. His Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Hello everyone, Kyruzo here. This is my first Code Geass story. I was tired of reading Stories about Lelouch being alive after the Requiem so I decided to make my own story....OF MY OWN DESIGN! Heh, I wonder if anyone gets that reference. Anyway, Lelouch is going to be seme in this story. Some Geass Hypnotism may be added for my own delight. By the way, this is a oneshot. I may continue it, depending on if you guys like it or not.

2 MONTHS LATER.

Imperial Colony of Japan.

"....And now just coming to view is the 99th and Sole Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, his majesty Lelouch vi Britannia!"

The Camera panned up the large roadway. The large platform that bore the Emperor rolled slowly down the pavement, flanked by Knightmares and Armored Vehicles. At each side, there was two large trucks with long trailers. The Brittanian National Anthem,"All Hail Britannia", poured through the PA System. The music only served the amplify the Demon Emperor's presence and Power.

"Our Emperor also carries the distinction of being CEO of the Black Knights, as well as the current Chairman of the UFN Supreme Council!"

Large carpets were laid over the Bright Orange trucks. Atop the carpets were Pillars, each one held a prisoner of his majesty. These prisoners were the traitors and those who fought against Lelouch. Lelouch's former friends and comrades. They were now sentanced to death by firing squards. Schneizel himself was on his own small truck. Bound in golden chains. He wore tattered clothing and looked as though he had withstood quite a beating at the hands of Lelouch's Soldiers. Jeremiah stood behind him, his coat waving gently in the wind.

"And look at this too. Those who foolishly opposed Emperor Lelouch are being transported to the execution grounds. During the latest Great War, the Capitol Pendragon was destroyed and countless soldiers lost their lives."

People looked on as The Emperor sat upon a throne with a smirk on his face. His cream robes fanned out along the chair and platform. To his left, Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero, stood with an unchanging face. The outlines of his iris's were glowing with a reddish purple hue. The Zero Requiem had been abandoned. Lelouch had thrown it aside and had instead opted for Domination of the World. Lelouch's Geass had become so Empowered that he could now control it's appearance in his eyes. He had now twisted Suzaku's Geass Order. Suzaku was now his slave.

To Lelouch's right, C.C stood next to the throne which now held Lelouch. She wore a long cream dress with Lelouch's odd Eye Markings sewn into the arms, torso, and legs of the clothing. She now belonged to him. Her contract forgotten. Her loyalty to the Demon Emperor.

"Now that the EU has ratified the United Federation of Nations Charter, The Emperor has allowed us to complete the Grand Task of Unifying the World. Glory to his majesty Lelouch! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Lelouch!"

The Convoy rolled on. There would be nothing to stop Lelouch's rule now. There were perhaps a few rebels left, Lelouch had a feeling that they would show themselves soon. Why else would he have done all this? As if on cue, a group of people stormed out of a nearby building and charged towards the Emperor's Platform. They jumped onto the street and advanced on the large, slow moving vehicle.

Jeremiah immediatly noticed this and called out, "Soldiers! Kill those people! Kill them all!"

The Slave Soldiers of Lelouch's Geass immediatly opened fire on the rebels. Most were killed, however the purple haired former Princess of Britannia struggled towards the convoy. Jeremiah leapt out of the small truck that held Schneizel and bounded over to Cornelia. A long thin blade sprung from his wrist and he held it out before Cornelia's bloodied form.

"Impudent fool!"

With that said, Jeremiah quickly dispatched Cornelia's head from her shoulders. Leaving a group of dead bodies in the street. The convoy had never stopped moving aside from the Knightmares. With everything now in order, they continued towards the Execution grounds. Nunally wept as they came into site of the barren space of pavement. She cried hard and Lelouch merely smirked grimly.

C.C was the first to speak. She bent down to Lelouch's face and spoke softly, "It seems that you now have no more opposition. The World is Yours, Lelouch...."

Lelouch closed his eyes and sighed before responding with a glint in his eyes, "No. Not until these prisoners are dead. Then we will begin the task of rebuilding....the world. Right...Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned to Lelouch and knelt on one knee. He placed his right arm over his chest and replied, "Yes, my Emperor."

Lelouch frowned. He really did miss the old Suzaku. However, things had to be changed in order for his iron will to be realized.

The Convoy had now reached the Execution grounds. The large trucks lined up in the center and Schneizel's small vehicle was driven into the line as well. One soldiers was placed in range of each prisoner. They had one clip. They were told to empty the entire magazine. Lelouch rose from his throne and walked to the edge of the upper platform. He called down to his sister.

"Nunally, bear witness to my power. Bear witness to my might. Bear witness....to my ambition! Soldiers! Ready! Aim....."

All of a sudden, time slowed down for the broken sister of the Emperor. Her glossy eyes widedened as she her mind became blank. Her eyes could not focus. She could not hear anything. Then....all of a sudden....gunfire exploded in her ears. The Slave Soldiers emptied their entire clips into every prisoner. Blood splashed and spilled onto the ground and the trucks. Within seconds, all prisoners were dead. All opposition had been eliminated. The World had been unified. Nunnaly hid her eyes in her dress. She wept bitterly for their souls. All of them.

Lelouch once again called down to his little sister.

"You will realize in time, Sister. That this is what the world needed..."

Nunally cried even harder. She had become a mess of tears and mucus. The Slave Soldiers all turned towards their Emperor and shouted their praise. The one that would be remebered throughout time.

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Lelouch laughed a bone chilling laugh. The Britannian National Anthem started up again and it boomed from the PA System. It sent shivers down the spines of the audience.

"Lelouch....is this what you really wanted? Is this....what you set out to do?"


	2. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Hey, everyone. I'm glad that you guys liked it. I have decided to continue the story. I don't know for how long, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I may do some smexy scenes. The pairings will be LuluxSuzaku and LuluxC.C. Lulu is seme. He may be the slowest runner, but his power is absolute! By the way, the inspiration for this while story came from a video I saw on youtube. It was a bunch of clips of Emperor Lelouch put together with 'All Hail Britannia' playing. Go to youtube and search, 'Code Geass All Hail Lelouch'. Its a really good vid.

Anyway, more chapters are to come. Now Lelouch will retire to his palace. What will happen? Perhaps a little threesome!? Shall the new Emperor throw feasts and induldge in Roman style orgies!? Find out in the next chapter of.....All Hail Lelouch!

HAIL LELOUCH! HAIL BRITANNIA!

- Kyruzo


End file.
